Nightmares
by shootingstar97
Summary: Everyone have bad dreams that they never wanted to remember again. But some of them always have someone to be with them when these things happen. Mei is one of these people, her friend will always be with her. Sequelshipping. One-shot. Rated T for some violence.


**Hi everyone! I'm here now trying to make a story about my first ship from pokémon games. Ahhhh I love sequelshipping so much 33333 To be honest, when I came with the story of nightmare thing, Hyuu would be the one having nightmares but I only could write with Mei's :/ but anyway I always have this headcanon of aquaphobic!Mei and an Eevee as her favorite pokémon, Idk why xD**

 **Just one note before starting with the fic: Mei's Eevee is male, that's why I'm using male pronouns. I hope you like this little story!**

* * *

Mei was walking in the beach with her beloved Eevee following her. It was close to sunset, which made a very beautful scenery. Everything seemed so peaceful. Mei decided to play a little with her pokémon, so she ran with her Eevee following her, he was very happy, and she was very happy as well.

But suddenly her pokémon stopped running, he was shoot. Mei ran into her beloved Eevee shocked, she saw blood running into his body. She couldn't believe who made such a terrible thing. Before she could ask herself, a female Team Plasma grunt appeared in front of her.

The grunt had a gun and a serious face. The gun was pointed at Mei's Eevee, showing that she was the responsible to shoot her pokémon. She lowered her gun, picked up her pokéball and threw it, showing a Mandibuzz, with her serious face changing into a evil and scary face.

"Dark pulse!" The grunt ordered. Mandibuzz raised a dark aura which hit Mei's Eevee, badly injuring him.

But Mei was also hit by dark pulse. She wanted to help her pokémon, she saw him bleeding hard, it was a vision she never wanted to see. But she was too afraid to move, she never saw nothing more scary than that grunt and her pokémon. The things became worse when she saw the grunt making an evil laugh, with dark aura around her.

"Now Mandibuzz, gust!" The grunt ordered again while her laugh became louder. Her pokémon flapped her wings to create a gust of wind who pushed Mei to the sea. The pokémon's attack was so strong that Mei fell away from the beach. "Now you will die!" The grunt screamed seeing Mei in the sea.

Mei feel her arms being wrapped by a Jellicent's tentacles, who was pulling her to ocean floor. Later, her legs were also wrapped. She tried to escape, but no sucess. Then she became in panic, she wanted to get off that the sea, she would probably die in the water. But it's too late, she was too deep to come back alive, no matter how much she scream or hit herself, she'll die.

* * *

"Mei wake up! Wake up please!" A voice was imploring.

Mei woke up, sweaty and trembling. She couldn't say any word, she still didn't realized that everything was a dream, or in this case, a nightmare.

"What's wrong Mei?" Her friend Hyuu, owner of the voice who was trying to wake her up asked, he was very worried for what happened to his friend. He only could see a vision of a terrified Mei. "Do you want some water?"

She nodded, the only thing she could do. She looked at her Eevee, sleeping next to her, fine with any injuries, and she finally noticed that was a nightmare and she is actually at a pokémon center in Mistralton City and everything was in peace.

Hyuu later came with a cup of water. "Please drink and calm down." He gave to her and she drank, still trembling, but now more calm. "Now please tell me what's wrong."

"I had a terrible dream." Mei said with eyes full of tears. "My Eevee was injured by a grunt, he almost died! And later she pushed me to water. I hate water! I fear water. I almost died there." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

This was when Hyuu learned that Mei is aquaphobic. She had a bad experience with water when she was child where she almost died but never told to anyone. This can explain why she never taught Surf to any pokémon.

Hyuu can't help but hug his friend, he couldn't able to see Mei suffer. "Don't worry Mei! I'm here! I will not let anybody hurt you and your pokémon."

"You? I think it's easier to me to protect you rather than you." She laughed a bit, wiping her tears.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Mei laughed a lot. She always loved to tease Hyuu. But that's actually true, she always saved him for doing something crazy, and always helped him in the battles with Team Plasma.

"I'm just kidding, you silly." She smiled at him. "You're a darting boy. I know you won't let anyone hurt me or any of your friends."

"Never." He smiled back.

Silence became dominant at the place, until Mei managed break it.

"Can I ask something?" She blushed a little. "Can you… sleep with me?"

"W-what?" He was so red as a pepper, he couldn't think she wants to cuddle him or something. They're just 14! "W-what d-do you mean?"

"I mean, you put you sleeping bag closer to mine. I… am afraid to have a bad dream again. Maybe if I'm close to a friend I could feel better."

"Oh yes!" He sighed. "Of course I'll sleep closer to you!" He smiled at her.

After the small conversation Hyuu put his sleeping bag closer to Mei's in order to sleep. It was a little relief to him since he was closer to Kyouhei, who has a bad habit to snore. Mei grabbed his hand, making he blush a little until he got used to.

"Hyuu!" Mei's sleepy voice called. "Are you awake?"

"Yes… What's wrong?"

"Thank you for make me feel better." She smiled.

Hyuu couldn't help but blush and smile back at her. Then she finally was able to sleep. After seeing her peaceful face sleeping, Hyuu noticed that he'd do anything he'd able to protect her.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this story! Don't forget to like/review if you think I deserve to, see you later!**

 **(PS: I always thought fear of water was called hydrophoby but the wikipedia says it's aquaphoby. I really hope I had written it right lol)**


End file.
